Dying Tears
by Ptit Chat
Summary: un groupe d'amie, elles font pas de magie mais de la musique. Euh, pardon, je veux dire du Rock ! nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o
1. Dying Tears

**Titre :** Dying Tears

**Anime :** Maho Shojo Rikaru Nanoha

**Genre :** Générale / Romance

**Note :** Autre Univers (donc pas celui de l'anime d'origine), OOC (pour Oops, c'est pas le Caractère normal des personnages), yuri et autres joyeusetés du même acabit.

**Avertissement :** Nano, gnagna, pas à moi, gnagnagna ...

**Résumé :** Un groupe d'amie, elles font pas de magie mais de la musique. Euh, pardon, je veux dire du Rock !! nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

**_Dying Tears_**

La note resta suspendue quelques instants puis ce fut le silence. Instant fantasmagorique.  
Sur scène, les projecteurs s'éteignirent brusquement, laissant la salle dans le noir. Quand elles furent toutes les cinq sorties en coulisse, la lumière illumina de nouveau la salle. Petit à petit, le brouhaha de la foule qui quittait la salle prenait de l'ampleur.

Dès qu'elle eut franchie la porte de la loge, Nanoha alla s'affaler sur le canapé le plus proche. Elle appuya sa tête sur les genoux de Fate qui s'était installée à coté d'elle après avoir posé sa guitare sur son présentoir. Entrant à leur suite, Hayate ne put réprimer un hochement de tête en voyant ses deux amis et se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Complètement blasée, Signum préféra se préoccuper du rangement de sa basse. Enfin, la porte se referma derrière la furie aux cheveux couleur de feu. Elle se jeta littéralement sur Hayate alors que celle-ci tentait en vain de s'éponger le visage.

« Hé, Hayate ! T'as vu comment c'était génial !! », lança-t-elle à la pianiste tandis que celle-ci lui tapotait la tête.  
« C'est vrai qu'on a particulièrement assurées ce soir. », enchaîna la chanteuse en se redressant avec ce « Nyaa » qui la caractérisait si bien.  
« Il faut dire que nous avons travaillées dure pour en arriver là. », ajouta la guitariste qui défaisaient ses deux longues nattes blondes.  
« Surtout toi, Testarossa ! », lâcha la bassiste en lançant des serviettes à celles qui n'en avaient pas encore.  
« Quand je repense à comment tout ça a commencé ... », conclut la claviériste en confiant la batteuse à Signum afin qu'elle puisse se changer tranquillement.


	2. Rencontre Insolite

Désolé pour l'attente.

relecture par SuperBahamut. Merci de laisser vos avis et commentaires !!

* * *

_**Rencontre Insolite**_

« Bon, ça y est. Je suis paumée ! »  
Le juron lui avait échappé. Arrêtée devant un de ces grands plans de ville, la jeune fille secouait la tête de dépit en comparant le gribouillis qu'elle tenait en main à la carte qui lui faisait face. Elle recala plus confortablement son étui à guitare sur son épaule. Puis, d'un geste inconscient, elle ressortit ses deux queues de cheval blondes qui s'étaient coincées sous la housse. Avec un doigt, elle se remit à tracer le chemin qu'elle avait effectuée depuis chez elle, cherchant à trouver où elle avait pu se tromper. Elle ne remarqua donc pas la jeune fille qui se rapprochait d'elle.

« Euh, excusez-moi. Je peux peut-être vous renseigner ? »

Tournant la tête, elle regarda la personne d'où provenait cette question. De longs cheveux brun rassemblés sur le coté de la tête, de grand yeux bleus et un débardeur azur plutôt à l'étroit.

« Euh, l'école de musique, c'est par où ? », demanda-t-elle en se plongeant à nouveau dans le dédale de rue sur papier glacé.  
« Juste en face », eut-elle pour réponse, sur un ton amusé.

Regardant dans la direction indiquée, ce qu'elle cherchait depuis une bonne heure était marqué en énorme, gravé dans la pierre : « Conservatoire de Musique ». Elle n'eut même pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle la voyait déjà pénétrer dans le bâtiment en question. En y entrant à son tour, la guitariste fut surprise par deux choses. D'abord, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le hall soit si grand. De la profondeur de l'immeuble, il débouchait sur un large escalier dans le fond, ainsi que sur ce qui semblait être un ascenseur. Ensuite, parce que la pièce grouillait de monde. Elle se fraya difficilement un passage jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil, sur sa droite. Elle demanda à voir monsieur Scrya, un ami de son cousin Chrono avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. La réceptionniste, cinquantenaire aux cheveux gris, lui indiqua un jeune homme en complet vert et petites lunettes rondes qui buvait du thé appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres de là.

« Monsieur Scrya ? », demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.  
« Tu dois être Fate, si je ne m'abuse. », répondit-il après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil. « Je suis désolé de devoir te le dire mais je vais être dans l'impossibilité d'assurer mon cours avec toi aujourd'hui. L'ensemble des professeurs, et donc moi-même, viennent de se mettre en grève suite à l'annonce d'une réduction d'effectif et de budget. Mais, plutôt que de renvoyer les élèves chez eux, nous avons décidé de leurs laisser libre accès aux différentes salles, bien que pour la plupart, ils préfèrent repartir. La musique avant tout, tel est notre devise. »

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à trouver l'école. Mais en même temps, elle ne connaissait rien ici, ni personne. Finalement, elle décida d'aller s'assoir sur les marches du grand escalier et de sortir sa guitare. Après tout, elle était là pour en jouer. Non ?  
Elle commençait à se diriger vers celui-ci quand le professeur de musique l'arrêta, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Attends-moi ici, j'ai une idée. », lui dit-il en redressant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez.

Puis, soudainement, il s'avança dans la foule près d'un groupe de jeune fille, faisant voltiger son long catogan derrière lui. Elle le vit se pencher à l'oreille de l'une d'entre elle, puis revenir en compagnie de celle qu'elle avait croisée à peine 5 minutes avant.

« Fate Testarossa, voici Nanoha Takamachi, elle va te servir de guide et te montrer les différentes salles. », présenta M. Scrya avant de prendre congé en lui rappelant que son prochain cours avait lieu le mercredi suivant à la même heure. « Tu salueras Chrono de ma part. »

« Contente de te connaître. », commença-t-elle par dire avec un large sourire. « Bon, faisons en sorte que tu ne te perdes pas à nouveau. », dit-elle en l'entrainant vers le grand escalier.

Elles commencèrent par grimper au dernier étage en lui expliquant que ces salles n'étaient, pour la plupart, pas occupées en raison de la chaleur qui y régnait en été. L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir, de nombreuses portes se répartissaient le long de celui-ci. L'étage en dessous était un peu plus vivant. Bien que la disposition des pièces y semblait identique, Nanoha l'emmena dans une grande pièce au fond du couloir de droite. Deux pianos y trônaient, se faisant face. Au lieu de reprendre leur descente, la guitariste se fit entrainer à l'extrême opposé et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée où une plaque indiquait : « Yuuno Scrya, Docteur es Musique, Guitare électrique et Guitare basse ». Sa guide entra sans frapper. La pièce était plus grande qu'à première vue. La première chose visible était une montagne de papier reposant sur un bureau à peine distinguable. Le long du mur, entre les deux fenêtres, une dizaine de guitare y était accrochées ou posées sur leurs présentoirs respectifs.

« Tu n'as qu'à poser la tienne là-bas, tu la reprendras en partant. », dit-elle en désignant les amplis et les tabourets qui se répartissaient sur les trois-quarts de la salle. Après avoir délicatement posé sa housse, Fate s'approcha des instruments avec une lueur dans le fond des yeux.

« Yamaha Pacifica, Epiphone Les Paul, Gibson SG, Ibanez, EPS, même une BC-Rich, », murmurait la blonde en détaillant les instruments. « On se croirait dans un magasin. »  
« Hé hé, ça fait toujours ça la première fois. », commenta sa nouvelle amie avec un petit rire cristallin. « La mienne, c'est celle-là. », ajouta-t-elle en caressant le bois d'une Epiphone noir. « C'est un cadeau de Yuuno quand il a su que je voulais apprendre à jouer de la guitare. »  
« Sympa comme cadeau, t'as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui. »  
« Nyaa !! » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint alors que la visite reprenait.  
« Disons, qu'il est un peu comme un grand frère pour moi. »

Le premier étage était principalement consacré aux cours de chant et de solfège. La petite brune lui expliqua qu'en fait, sa spécialité était le chant. Chant lyrique crut-elle bon de préciser. Un peu plus loin, elles arrivèrent devant une salle où deux violoncellistes faisaient une reprise de Path d'Apocalyptica. Sa guide lui présenta donc Arisa, une blonde surexcitée et Suzuka, plus timide mais avec des cheveux violet, deux amies du lycée. Enfin, arrivée dans la salle de concert du rez-de-chaussée, la visite se termina.

« J'ai encore une demi-heure devant moi. », remarqua-t-elle en regardant une pendule, « ça te dit de jouer un peu dans le bureau à Yuuno ? T'es bien venue pour ça, à l'origine. »

Nanoha faisait une moue si mignonne en lui demandant qu'elle ne put dire non.


End file.
